My Fallen Angel
by Ruckles
Summary: Chloe is missing Rae ... plus is struggling with her feelings for Finn who knows she loves him... what will happen?


My Falling Angel

Part One

It had been over a month since Rae had left for Uni and Chloe was missing her best mate more than ever! She had gotten into business school but found it out of her depth as the other people was way smarter than she was! But she was determined to stick at it as she couldn't let her parents down, it was Friday afternoon as she sat in the pub waiting for the others to arrive thinking about Rae and wondering what she was upto,

"Hey Chlo!" Finn greets her smiling warmly making Chloe smile back her heart racing,

"Hey..."

"What's up?" Finn sits down beside her looking concerned,

"Just missing Rae...sorry ...has she spoken to you?"

"Not really. She seems to be doing well in Bristol I'm chuffed for her. Chloe you know I'm here don't you?"

"Of course. Same goes for me ... uh you want a drink?"

"I'll get it . The same?"

"Uh yes please thank you Finn" Chloe watches Finn go towards the bar shaking her head knowing she should not fall for him all over again!

"Excuse me love?" Chloe looks at the guy in front of her frowning as he unashamedly stares at her cleavage,

"Can I help you? " she asks sharply

"Was wondering if you would fancy joining me and my friends to a party?" Chloe shivers slightly as she gives him a cold look,

"Uh no thanks "

"Aw come on love . You know you want to!" He says leaning closer towards Chloe making her uncomfortable,

"I said no. Now go fuck off!" He angrily grabs her wrist then out of nowhere Finns fist was whacking hard against the guys face,

"You fucking touch my mate again I will fucking make you regret it now leave !" The pub fell silent as the guy embarrassed scuttled out of the pub followed by his mates. Chloe was beyond lost for words as she couldn't find the words to express her gratitude,

"You alright?" He asks sitting beside Chloe,

"Yes...Finn you didn't have ...thank you" Finn smiles warmly over at her as Izzie and Chop walk over to join them,

"Hey what we missed?" Chop asks as they sense something was wrong,

"Oh just some twat bothered me so uh Finn helped me out uh I'm just going to get some fresh air I won't be long..." Chloe stands and heads outside her heart pounding and her stomach churning in shame on feeling how she felt! She was betraying her best friend...oh god why did she have to love him? She sat on the wooden table and looked up at the night sky her eyes filling with tears,

"Chlo?" Finn sat beside her frowning with concern,

"Shit. You weren't meant to see me cry. I'm fine honestly"

"Chloe your a terrible liar. You can't fool me girl. Your not fine. Now talk to me"

"Okay... I am a awful person...I am in love with you! Look don't worry I know you love Rae and I am not someone you'd ever go with..." Finn takes hold of her head,

"How long you felt this way?" Chloe shrugs,

"Does it matter Finn? I can't be with you ... I haven't fucked up our friendship have I?"

Of course it matters! Chloe you've been torturing yourself for however long and I couldn't help you! Of course not you could never fuck up Chloe!" Chloe smiles slightly wiping her eyes before standing,

"I better be off. Finn your a good person you don't deserve to be tied down by someone like me..." Chloe walks away ignoring Finns calls knowing that she had to get out of this before she gets in to deep.

Chloe lay in her bed wishing she could take back what she told Finn but maybe it was for the best,

"Chloe?" Her mum entered the room frowning and shaking her head,

"It's midday . Go have a shower and start working on your project " she demands as she opens the curtains making Chloe groan,

"Mum do you mind?!" She scowls as her mum leaves the room, Chloe knew she needed to get away and try her best to forget the pain she felt. Chloe pulled back the sheets and got out the bed heading towards her wardrobe pulling out her new black dress and shoes , she was going to get herself drunk and she knew the perfect place!

Chloe heard the music from down the street as she opened the front door and made her way inside pushing through the crowd,

"So you came then?" Chloe nods smiling lightly at her friend from business school,

"I never say no to a party. So whose place is this anyway?"

"Some guy name Tony? Anyway have fun babes!" The girl walks away leaving Chloe alone as she grabs a cup and pours vodka and coke in before making her way into the sitting room which was rammed with people,

"Hello gorgeous!" Some guy greets her admiring her body making Chloe shake her head,

"Hey..."

"So what's your name?"

"Chloe"

"Nice. You want to dance?" Chloe in all honesty didn't want to dance but if she got drunk enough she could forget for a short while. She could dull her pain.

Chloe felt like the room was spinning as she made her way through the crowd stumbling her way outside the fresh air hitting her,

"Where you going?!" She looked up frowning,

"Going home. What's it got to do with you?" She leans herself agains a wall as she feels herself being grabbed,

"What?...Fuck...get off me!" She thrashed around the floor trying to gain enough balance to get herself up. Silence followed her and haunted her as she walked through the dark streets her eyes stinging as the cries keep streaming, the fresh air sobering her up as she wandered through the night,

"Hey?"

"Chlo?" Finn lets her in and watches with concern as she shakily sits herself on his sofa her eyes filled with tears,

"What's happened?"

"I had no where else to do. My mum and dad would go spare. I'm such a screw up..."

"What happened? "

"I went to a party...I just wanted to not feel it...I got drunk and was leaving when some guy grabbed me... I was so scared Finn..."

"Chloe he didn't do anything did he?"

"No... I managed to fight him off of me... I'm so lost Finn" Finn pulled Chloe into his arms and held her as she broke completely in his arms his heart torn,

"Chlo you go have a shower. I'll give you some clothes to where . You can have the bed I'll sleep on sofa" Chloe made her way numbly towards the shower longing to be with Rae she would know what to do... she would hold her hand and keep her strong...


End file.
